


Showers and Snuggles

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: After a long day of work, Yuto joins Keito in the shower to unwind.





	Showers and Snuggles

Keito sighs, stepping into the water of the shower and feeling the hot water run down his skin, saturate his product filled hair and plaster it to his head. It feels good, the water washing away work and school and leaving him with a sense of calm as outside expectations wash down the drain with his hair wax, and he feels some of the tense ache roll out of his shoulders. He pushes his hair out of his eyes with one hand and lets his head roll back, feeling the hot water pelting his face, listening to the drumming of the water droplets as they hit his skin, and he gets so lost in the feeling that he barely notices when the shower door is pulled open, and it startles him when after a moment a husky voice says

"Hey." He jerks, feet slipping on the tile floor, and Yuto lunges into the shower, grabbing him―one arm around his waist, the other hand grabbing his bicep as best he could―to steady him, and he can hear the taller man saying "Sorry, Keito. C'mon, we don't need a trip to the hospital." After a moment of confusion and disorientation, they both still, arms wrapped around each other, and Yuto murmurs cautiously "Are you okay?" Keito nods, apologizing profusely as his heartbeat slows and Yuto's grip on him slackens, and it takes him a moment to realize that Yuto is completely naked. He takes in Yuto's form for a beat, confused, before Yuto explains "I was going to ask if I could join you." He's still looking at Keito with concern in his eyes, and he looks so cute, asking permission with wide eyes and furrowed brows, and it puts a smile on Keito's face, dragging it out of him effortlessly, as he responds with a quiet

"Of course you can." The smile that breaks out on Yuto's face is beautiful, and he pulls Keito in to him for a sweet kiss, his back blocking the majority of the spray of the shower head, and it's nice, Keito thinks, as he feels Yuto's lips under his own, still curved in that beautiful smile. It's chaste, and when it ends Yuto ducks his head under the shower, Keito stepping closer so that he can lean around Yuto and grab at the shampoo bottle, but as soon as Yuto realizes what Keito is doing he grabs the bottle away, motioning for Keito to turn around. Keito giggles at the playful glint in Yuto's eye, but he does as he's instructed, standing still and listening as Yuto fiddles with the cap of the bottle, before the taller man's fingers run themselves through his hair, and his eyes flutter shut in contentment.

Yuto takes his time with the shampoo, his fingers working slowly, massaging Keito's scalp. It feels amazing, Keito leaning into the touch, and he senses it more than hears it when Yuto moves closer, his hands soon leaving the back of Keito's head and instead running down his shoulders, running up and down his arms, fingers moving tenderly, in an almost reverent fashion over the smooth skin and the solid muscles. Yuto leans in, letting his hands travel far enough down to twine their fingers together, and he presses up against Keito from behind, his arms curling around him in a comforting fashion, his chin resting on Keito's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, until the shampoo starts rolling down Keito's forehead and dangerously close to his eyes, and as soon as Keito has rinsed it out he pulls Yuto in for a kiss, one hand coming up to curl itself around the base of his head.

When it ends he leans in, letting his hand trail to Yuto's chest and knocking their foreheads together, taking in just how beautiful Yuto is up close. At first Yuto gazes back, but he eventually becomes embarrassed, eyes dropping, and he starts to giggle, getting more jittery the longer Keito looks at him, and Keito can feel his heartbeat speed up in his chest. It's cute Keito thinks, and he grins, chuckling as―pink cheeked―Yuto pulls away, snagging the shampoo and scrubbing at his own scalp furiously, not really giving Keito a chance to help before he was already rinsing it out, his chest heaving with big, deep breaths. Keito catches his eye, letting a knowing smile bloom on his lips, and Yuto pouts, whining

"Keito!" Keito just lets his eyes trail appreciatively over Yuto's wet, toned body, and Yuto freezes up for a moment, standing still and letting Keito lean in for a quick kiss. The rest of the shower is passed in lingering touches and murmured words of affection, and afterwards, once they towel off Keito pulls Yuto onto their bed, liking being able to just hold him, wrap his arms around him and feel his skin warm and soft to the touch. Yuto seems to have other ideas though, and he leans in, placing kisses to every bare patch of Keito's skin he can reach, the affection making Keito giggle and blush and turn his head away.

"Yuto―" Keito whines, and Yuto grins, curling back into his arms with a murmured

"Serves you right." That makes Keito chuckle, and he places a kiss of his own to the end of Yuto's nose, pulling back just long enough for Yuto to lean in to kiss him properly. It was sweet, it was good, and he sighs contentedly into it. They stay there, wrapped around each other, until Yuto yawns, and then they untangle themselves just enough to turn off the lights and pull the sheets up over their bodies, before Keito finds Yuto in the dark and enfolds him in his arms. Yuto snuggles up into his chest, curling so that his long body fit up against Keito's more broad one, and he says, obviously barely awake

"Love you." Keito smiles, his eyes fluttering shut as he pulls Yuto in a little closer, and he murmurs back

"Love you too."


End file.
